Losing Control!
by Wolflover1989
Summary: Full moons haven't always been Sam and Shelsea's strongest suite. But with the training they have gotten they hope they can get it under control. But would training be enough at major lacrosse game? read and find out! Liam/OC Derek/OC


**Hey this is a story that My friend iknighWriter and i wrote together. Hope you liked it!**

**Sam's POV:**  
>Shelsea and I were getting ready for the Lacrosse game that started in an hour. I put the number nine on my plain white t-shirt and slipped it over my head, so I can show my support for Liam and I put the number 11 for Scott on my cheek, because I did have to show support for my brother as well. I applied some make-up and I was all good to go.<p>

"Shels, you ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Derek is going to stand by on the sideline to keep an eye on us." She replied, grabbing her purse, "Mainly me."

"We'll be fine," I assure her, "Scott has been working with us along with Derek and Liam." I replied back.

"Yeah, but Sam you have better control than I do." She says sadly, "Last time Derek had to break my arm. Before that Scott had to roar me into submission."

"Hey, just remember the training." I tell her with a shoulder bump, "Repeat the mantra and focus on your anchor. We'll be fine."

The hour went by fast and we were on our way but first I had to pick up Malia, we became friends with her when we helped her gained control last year.

"Hey Shels, Sam." Malia greeted happily.

"Hi Malia." We both replied in unison.

The ride to the high school didn't take long and before I knew it I was parking the car. "I hope we do well tonight with the full moon approaching." I said, nervously.

"We'll all be there just in case you get to out of control." Malia chimed in.

We got out of the car and we saw Scott, Liam, and Stiles practicing throwing the ball to each other until the actual game started. Liam spots me right away.

"Hey babe, glad you made it." He said, giving me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Hey, yeah of course I did." I said as he brought me into his arms.

"Yeah, I love that you show support for your brother and me." He said, happily.

Scott came over with Stiles. "How you feeling Stiles?" He asked.

"It's amazing, I can actually beat Scott at Lacrosse now." He said, excitedly.

"My baby is awesome." Malia gushes, as Stiles blushed in embarrassment. Those two are so cute together.

"Hey bro, good luck on your game." I said, as he hugged me.

"Thanks."

"Players on the field!" Coach yelled as he blew his whistle.

"Good luck with the game." I said, to all of them as they nodded.

We took our seats on the bleacher as we were getting ready to watch The Cyclones vs. Devenford Prep fight against each other to take home the championships.

The ball was thrown and Scott caught it passing a few members from the other team.

"Go Scott!" I cheered.

He passed the ball to Liam and Liam scored the first point of the night. I cheered loudly. Coach blew the whistle and it was time for the second round. Coach Finstock threw the ball and Liam and Brett went after it at the same time, of course Liam stole the ball and passed the other players as he scored the second point.

"Go, Liam!" I screamed loudly, and he just blushed. The other guys on the team were teasing him.

It was an hour into the game and it was finally night time and I could begin to feel the pull towards the moon and I looked over at Shelsea and see that her eyes were already glowing the golden-brown. I could feel my eyes reacting the same way glow golden-brown. I started to breath heavily.

"Sam, Shelsea are you okay?" Malia asked.

"No, I can feel the change starting to take place." I said, painfully trying to fight back.

"Okay, let me see if I can get Scott over here." She said, getting out of her seat.

I looked over and saw Malia talking to Coach saying something was wrong with his sister.

"McCall, something is wrong with your sister." Coach Finstock called out.

Scott looked over and concerned came across his face. Shelsea had already breathing heavily like I did. Scott ran over to us quickly.

"Sam, Shels, you both need to calm down, no one can see you all like this, and the game is almost over." He said, in his alpha voice.

We nodded and Scott went back over; The game began again and we scored the final goal and beat the Cyclones by one point.

"Great job, players!" Coach expressed happily.

I hunched over in pain and the change was happening so fast, Shelsea was next to me groaning and Derek was at her side in an instant.

"Shels, you need to take deep breaths." Derek said softly.

"I can't…it hurts." She said, as her claws were extracting.

"We need to get them out of here." Liam said in a serious tone.

Everyone else agreed and they took us to Derek's loft. When we arrived they chained us to different areas.

The full-moon was beginning to affect us right away. Liam stayed by my side as I could still feel the powerful pull of the moon.

"Sam, you need to calm, down focus on the sound of my voice." He told me softly. I just tried to claw at him and my fangs had come out and my body felt like I was in a rage.

"Come on, Sam focus on my voice or the sound of my heartbeat." He ordered.

I tried to listen, but I felt my wolf taking over. I tried to rip the chains off the wall so I could get free but Liam was holding me down.

"Sam, look at me." Liam said gently. At point I had my eyes close, but when I open them see right in front me still holding me, "Now breath, remember your anchor. Listen to my heartbeat. But stay looking at me."

I did as instructed and I can hear the sound of Liam's steady heartbeat as I focus on him. It is steady beat, like a drum. But while I listen I can feel the rage slowly fading away as my body started to relax with relief as I shift back into my human form.

"That's my girl." Liam says before pulling me into a kiss.

"Yeah, thanks for being my anchor." I tell him with a smile. "I love you."

Liam smiles back at me, "I love you too." We look at each other happily, but our moment gets broken when we hear a loud howl echo from across the loft.

XXXX  
>Shelsea's POV:<br>It has always been a struggle for me to control the shift. Ever since they rescued me from the Alpha Pack. I adjusted quickly and became quick friends with Sam and everyone. But unlike everyone else in the pack. I didn't have a permanent anchor. Malia had Stiles, Scott had Allison, Derek had anger, and now it looks like Sam had Liam. But I had nothing that could possibly keep me human anymore. I yank against the chains as both Scott and Derek stay by my side.

"What's happening to her?" Scott asks in a worried tone. "Should I roar at her?" He never did like using his Alpha power on us, but if it came to a point where he needed to, he most definitely would.

"I don't know," Derek replies, "It's like she's regressing. An Alpha's roar isn't going to stop this," Derek explains, "And I can't keep breaking every bone in her body either.

"This is something that she's going to have to do on her own."

My claws are still out, but I couldn't feel my eyes glow, which I took as a good sign, but it didn't help my wolf to resist the call of the moon. As I took another swing at them I feel the restraint against the wall get pulled off. Derek forced my free hand back against the wall as he turned his attention to Scott.

It appeared they were having some kind of another verbal argument, but it didn't last long because seconds later, "Everyone get out!" I hear Scott suddenly yell across the loft. I see everyone rush out the loft quickly, I caught Sam's eye as she looked over at me as Liam escorted her out. Even Scott left, but that just left me alone with Derek.

He still remains in his human form and is staring at me intensely. I wonder why exactly is he staying here with me, "I'm not going to leave you." He says to me as if he read my mind.

"What if I hurt you?" I ask him, feeling my eyes starting to glow once again.

"You're not going to."

"But I want to." I inform just as another way of rage overcome me as I struggle with the other restraint. Derek remain unfazed by the action, "Uh! I look at your face and I want to slash at it." I say angrily. My fangs were now out, but Derek is smart enough to keep his arm out of my mouth's reach, "I want to tear at it. I want to feel your bones crack between my hands."

Derek continue to remain poker face as I spill how much I just wanted to hurt him. I really didn't want to, but it's the moon and the wolf was close to taking over.

"Surprisingly enough, you're not the first person to ever say something like that." Derek says completely calm and for some reason that just seemed to anger me more. I give him a growl, "I'm not leaving you." He repeats to me once more, "And I'm not going to let you hurt anyone."

I give another tug at the restraint against the wall and it too pulls free from the wall. Derek must've not been expected because before he even has a chance to defend himself, I pin him to the ground.

"You're not going to have a choice." I growl at him. Derek's eyes suddenly flash blue as we both wrested on the floor, but in the end Derek won and he is now pinning me to the floor.

"Okay, I know you can hear me." He says calmly, "Just listen to my voice."

I struggle under him and growl, "Get off of me and go, before I hurt you!"

But Derek shakes his head at me, "You forget I am a born werewolf. There's no way you can hurt me." he says gently, "Even if I weren't a werewolf, I don't think you would hurt me and I think maybe you're so afraid of hurting me because of what you almost did to those kids in the field."

"Shut up!" I yell at him.

"It wasn't your fault," He continues ignoring my demand, "The Alpha Pack had you locked up for months, before we found you. They stripped you of your anchor and you had to find another one. Don't think I haven't noticed your struggles before. Your anchor keeps changing and that's why you asked for the training, isn't it?"

"Derek, shut up before I shut you up." I snarl at him.

"It's the anniversary." I stop my struggle against him and met his hazel green eyes. It wasn't a question. "Remember the mantra? Three things cannot be long hidden-"

"The sun, the moon, the truth." I finish. "The sun, the moon, the truth." I repeat over and over. I can the wolf slowly edging back.

"Good," Derek says as he releases one wrist, "The sun, the moon, the truth." He chants with me, nodding his head. My claws were now back to my human hands, but my eyes

I can still feel them glowing, "Almost here now find your anchor, Shels and it'll be all over."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. You did it once you can do it again." He presses at me. There is such determination in his eyes and I find myself breathing slowly and calmly as my eyes faded into their natural color. "You did it." He says breathlessly before pulling me into a kiss I didn't expect.

XXXX  
>Sam's POV<br>I woke-up early with Liam's arms wrapped around my waist. The rest of the night had been easy for me, but I was worried about Shelsea. "Hey," I greet her as soon as she answered the phone, "You okay?"

"Yeah," She whispers through the phone, "Yeah, I'm good." There's shuffling in the background and someone mumbling.

"I was just making sure you're okay. Last night seemed kind of rough for you." I tell her.

"Thanks, Sam." She whispers again.

"Yeah no-" I start before I realized something, "Why are you whisper?"

"No reason."

"SeaShel," I use that name when I'm ready to get something out of her, "I don't need to be near you knowing that you're lying."

"Well-um." She starts to say, but the voice in the background gets louder.

"Hey!" A familiar man's voice rang into my ears, "Get off that phone and come back here!"

"Is that Derek?" I question her. When I didn't get an answer I had the answer, "OMG, Derek's your anchor!" I start going off on a tangent about how happy I was for her,

"You are going to tell me everything."

"You know I will, but right now I have to tend to Mr. Bossy." We both laughed, "I'll talk to you later."

"Later, girlie." I tell her before we hang up. When I get back to Liam's room he is awake.

"What was that all about?" He asks me just as he opens his arms for me to wrap myself in.

"Shels, found her anchor." I tell him, "Just like how I found mine." I tell him before kissing him. We cuddled with each other some more before we both fell asleep.

XXXX

Shelsea's POV:  
>"Wow, rude." I say to Derek after I hang up with Sam, "Who knew that Derek Hale could be such a cuddle bear."<p>

"I only cuddle with my anchor." Derek says before pulling me into his arms.

**THE END!**

**Hoped you enjoyed this. Please review!**


End file.
